Fallen Angel
by Wolf Girl Jaye
Summary: Hey there! this is my first story ever! This is basically a story about werewolves and vampires with more action and less lovey-dovey crap that no one cares about! nywayz, plz read and comment and give me ideas if u want! first chappy is super short!
1. Silent Night

I walked silently through the city, drifting with the crowds, soaked to the bone with freezing rain. My bare arms seemed pale in the artificial lights of the different stores. My plain black spaghetti-strap shirt and jeans clung to me in the most annoying ways. I ignored the stares of passersby at my appearance, I was used to it by now. I suddenly felt the disturbing presence of staring eyes. _Lovely, just lovely_. My only thought. I was hungry, and if these assholes think they could catch me off guard, they were wrong. _Dead_ wrong. My lips twitched into my infamous maniacal smirk. Just let them try go through with their thoughts, cause they're gonna be sorry.

I swiftly crossed the street, still ignoring the stares. I heard an incessant beeping noise, and growled in frustration. I looked at the phones miniature screen to see Aiden's name flash back at me. _Wonderful. What does he want _now? I flipped the phone open and pressed the talk button. "What do you want?" I growled in frustration. I heard quiet laughter in the background, so I knew he was alone. He never showed emotion in front of others. Only me. The alpha. "Oh nothing. I just enjoy chatting the early hours of the morning is all. So, how've you been my favorite little puppy?" I rolled my eyes in irritation. "Cut the crap A. What do you want?" He laughed again. "Like I said, nothing. You're so paranoid. Lighten up a little." I grinned despite myself. "Me? Paranoid? Don't make me laugh! As for how I've been…well, right now I'm wet and cold, so not very well thank you. You?" There was a slight pause. "Not well. It's hard keeping the pack together without you here. Not to mention boring." I laughed. "Awwwwwwww! So you do miss me! How incredibly sweet!" I could almost hear his eyes roll. "Yes I do miss your klutzy ass, so get back here now!" he sounded desperate now. "Please come home. We need you here. We need you to come home Alpha." I could hear the plea in his words. I knew I shouldn't have stayed away for so long, but duty calls. "I'll be home in a few days. Don't worry." Aiden breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that's good to know Jaye, cause there's actually some…ummmmmm…trouble out here…


	2. Conversations

**AuThOrS cOrNeR: Hey there! Sorry I'm a slow updater! I got sick and had to finish FOUR projects, study for midterms, finish homework, and I got lazy. Sooo not fun…nywayz, onwards with the chapter and so forth! (this one's short too…) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

His words drifted off as if he was scared to continue. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I could feel another headache coming on. "What happened this time A? Did the twins get lost _again_?" He sighed and gave a subdued laugh. "No, they're here, asleep. But in all seriousness again, something bad is happening Blade…and the council has decided to meet in a few weeks….they want you to be there as well…" I froze. "What did you say?" This could not be happening…the _Council of Elders_? What would they want to do with me, a lower alpha with abandonment issues, a serious case of bipolar-ness, and a secret that should be kept secret? "Blade? You there?" Aiden's voice brought me back to reality. "Oh…sorry, what were you saying?" I shook my head as if it would help clear it of confusion. I only succeeded in spraying water everywhere like a wet dog. Heheh…no pun intended. "I said, the council is trying to gather all the more powerful alpha's for something…not quite sure what yet. Just…let me know when you get back okay? I gotta go before the rest of the pack wakes up." I listened to the characteristic beep of the phone, signaling the call had been ended. I slipped it back into my pocket and crossed the street, noting how the two thugs were still following me. _Well now…this should be interesting…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Moments later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into the alleyway, thankful for the lack of windows on the brick lining of the buildings. Didn't want to spoil my fun with someone calling the cops on me. Besides, me plus jail equals bad shit happening (FYI, people mysteriously disappearing…). The sound of footsteps rebounded off the walls, and the stench of stale sweat, decaying teeth, and a number of different illegal drugs filled my nostrils as I quickly inhaled. I slowly turned to face the would-be rapists, slowly disrobing, smelling their arousal in the air. I smiled as my canines lengthened and my nails began to harden and curve into dagger sharp claws. Blood seeped out of the corners of my mouth as my teeth became sharp and elongated, growing into the wicked fangs of a Wolven. The sound of bones popping and crunching droned out the footsteps (I realized later that the gutter punks had stopped walking), and a thick black fur was sprouting from my arms, legs, face and stomach. It wasn't a pretty sight, and the two unfortunate humans behind me reeked of fear, such an unpleasant smell, like rotten fish. I landed forward on all fours, my arms becoming more sinewy and growing longer as each second passed. They were scared shitless. One had fallen over, the other was quivering, and I was fairly certain he had pissed himself. _Pathetic_. I snarled at them and drew closer, slinking as if not to frighten them. In a lightening quick move, I had the standing human trapped in between my jaws and the other beneath my paw. I made sure that no one would hear their screams…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Aiden's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I set the phone down and sighed. Bladen was gonna skin me if she found out that I volunteered her for the Council of Elder's selection meeting. Oh well…what's done is done. Nothing I can honestly do about it now. The others would wake up soon enough anyways, so no point in dwelling on the subject. There was breakfast and chores and shopping….god…"Clair! Hey Clair! Wake up!" I shouted into the living room, effectively waking my disgruntled sibling. She eyed me distastefully and snarled. "Now now sis, no need to be uncivil. I just wanted you to get breakfast ready while I… step out. Can you do that for me?" She glared at me, but nodded her head, silently walking to the refrigerator. I laughed quietly as I stepped out the front door. Good ole Clair…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Blade's POV again~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I made my way to my hotel room after my late night "snack" to take a well-deserved shower and sleep for the night. I would be returning home tomorrow, only to leave soon after for the Council meeting. Its times like these that I despise my mother and grandmother for being Alpha and Beta, the highest ranking seats in the entire Council hall. Royalty sucks. Everyone expects great things from you and all…it's such a drag. Oh well…nothing I can do about it. I crawled under the thick hotel comforter and turned on the TV, grateful for the useless, happy sounds that lulled me to sleep…


End file.
